


Broken Toys Make Good Weapons

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Scripts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being Dean, Gen, Just a little bit of fun, improvised weapon, not really fic, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: So this was just a little bit of fun, but I decided to post it here anyway...I wrote my own little teaser for an episode of SPN that I'd like to write ages ago like back during season two or something.





	Broken Toys Make Good Weapons

 

**“Supernatural”**

 

**TEASER**

 

**OVER BLACK—**

 

**SOMEWHERE IN AMERICA…**

 

**EXT. A RUBBISH DUMP.**

 

We see Dean wrestling with some kind of hairy beast in what appears to be a large pile of garbage. The hairy beast seems to have the upper hand until Dean reaches deep into the pile of rubbish that they are rolling around on top of. With a shout of victory, we see that Dean has something unidentifiable but sharp looking clutched in his hand. Dean thrusts his makeshift weapon into the chest of the beast.

We see that the beast is dead.

Dean scrambles from underneath the carcass. Sam finally arrives. Seeing Dean struggling to get up, Sam offers him a hand.

 

**\- Supernatural Titles -**

 

  
**INT. INSIDE THE IMPALA.**

 

**DEAN**  
_Where in the hell were you? You were meant to be watching my back!_

 

**SAM**  
_I went to the get weapons._

 

**DEAN**  
_Yeah, well I made do._

 

**SAM**  
_I know. I can’t believe you killed that Goblin with the arm of some kids busted old tip-truck._

 

**DEAN**  
_What can I say, broken toys make good weapons._


End file.
